


King

by wavyillusion



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Inspired by The 100, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, also inspired by monsta x in mama 2018 because holy shit, punk!hoseok, slow burn bc i’m evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavyillusion/pseuds/wavyillusion
Summary: Changkyun was Head of Council, so he had access to pretty much everything. He was also the youngest amongst the counselors, but he was also the most important.He wasn’t the type of person to believe in myths or rumors, but one particular rumor intrigued him.The Supernaturals.The Supernaturals were special human beings, who came from another planet.They were rumored to take over the world, even though there was only six.All six of them had the power to rule the world.Or so the rumor says.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this needed to be made so enjoy i guess

“What are we going to do about this? We’re running out of oxygen for fucks sake!”

Changkyun ran his fingers through his raven hair and sighed. “We might have to go through with the initial plan we had to save oxygen in this ship.”

Everyone looked at him in shock.

He shrugged. “What? You guys were the ones to come up with it.”

Heechul, the healer responds, “Yeah, but we disagreed. Plus, that would be killing about four hundred people.”

Changkyun nodded and crossed his arms, “Yes, but sacrifices are going to have to be made. I don’t want this to happen as much as you do, but if we don’t make a decision soon we’re all going to die.”

Heechul sighed, and nodded.

“If I find another solution, I’ll make sure to tell you guys as soon as possible. Any questions?” Changkyun asked before getting up.

Everyone shook their heads.

”Alright. Council dismissed.”

He rubbed his forehead as he walked along the corridor.

_God, I wouldn’t be surprised if I started growing grey hair_ , he thought to himself.

He made it back to his chambers where his friend, Vernon, was waiting for him sprawled out on his bed.

When Changkyun walked in, he jolted up.

“Kyunnie! Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for almost an hour for you to come back!” He pouted as he hugged you.

Changkyun chuckled softly and replied as he hugged his friend back. “Just some bullshit with the Council, nothing too big.”

_Yeah, because the possibility of killing almost four hundred people is ‘no biggie’_ he thought bitterly to himself.

“Figured as much. Anyway, have you heard about the new rumors going around lately?” Vernon asked excitedly, barely containing himself as he started jumping up and down.

“Uhm...No? What is it?” Changkyun questioned as he sat himself on the couch.

“Okay, you know the forbidden area right? Not the one that has all the acids, the one that only officials know about.” 

Changkyun nods, before he realizes what he said, “Wait, if only officials know about it then how the fuck do _you_ know?”

Vernon smirks, “Connections. Anyways as I was saying, they were saying that the key to save this ship was in that area.”

Changkyun looks at him, and then bursts out laughing. Once he realizes Vernon isn’t laughing, his eyes turn wide.

”Wait, you’re _serious_?”

Vernons scoffs and places a hand on his hip.

“Of course I’m fucking serious.”

Changkyun raises his hands up in defence. “Listen, you can’t blame me because of how absurd it sounds.”

Vernon sits down next to him and sighs. “Look, it might be just a rumor but it’d be worth a try. As much as I talk shit about wanting to die, I don’t want to die yet.”

Changkyun laughs and then shakes his head, “There’s nothing in that area, I doubt the ‘key’ is gonna be there.”

Vernon rolls his eyes, “Dude, you never know.”

Changkyun just pats him on the back and changes the subject. “So, how’s Seungkwan?”

Vernon smirks.

\- 

It’s the middle of the night, and Vernon’s words were really getting to him now.

_What if there really is a way to save everyone? What if he’s just blindly denying the final chance to save the ship?_

It’s eating him up inside.

Without a second thought, he slips on his shoes and he’s out the door.

His footsteps are quiet, thanks to his luck. He finally comes up to the door to the forbidden area and spots the two guards. He braces himself before coming up to the two guards.

“Good evening gentlemen, I was told about a leak in the vents. May I go inside and check it out?” Changkyun lies, and gives them a small smile. They nod, and open the door for him.

_Well, that was easy._

He looks around, and spots three hallways. Looking around for clues on which way to go, he finally spots one of the hallways with a small sign saying ‘ _DO NOT CONTINUE FURTHER._ ’ Changkyun contemplates for a few seconds before shrugging and proceeding to go down the hallway. It’s poorly lit, the lighting is so bad that he can barely see where he’s going. He begins to pass by a few rooms, and he’s confused about which room to go into until he sees a faint red light under a door to his right. He puts his hand on the door knob before he hesitates.

He’s scared for what’s behind the door. Something inside him is telling him to go back to his room, but he needs to see what’s behind this door.

He thinks about it for a few more seconds until he thinks _fuck it_ before he slowly turns the door knob.

He enters the room, and he’s never seen a room so fucking wide. He’s absolutely marveled at how much space is in this room, and he was in a daze for a bit before the bright red lights catch his attention.

He fails to keep in his gasp of shock.

He slowly put a hand to his mouth as he approached the figure slouched over on his knees, surrounded by lazors.

_Why in the hell was a human locked up in here? Why was he not told about this?_ So many questions run through Changkyun’s mind as he stared at the human.

Changkyun was in a state of shock before he snaps out of it and looks around for some kind of lock or button. He looks around before finding a lock beside the platform the figure is in front of. He takes out his keys and fumbles through him until he finds the one he was looking for and puts it inside the lock.

 

He cheers in his head when the key turns and the lazors quickly disappear. Changkyun regrets it now that he realizes there’s not barrier between him and the figure.

 

The figure, which now close up looks like a male, who is dressed in a black t-shirt and black slacks. His hair is a combination of blond with blue tips and it takes Changkyun’s breath away because he’s never seen anything like it. Nor has he ever seen someone with bulging muscles like the male’s.

 

Changkyun is brought out from his train of thoughts by the rattle of the chains. The male snaps his head up and looks Changkyun directly in the eyes.

 

Again, Changkyun is breathless.

 

The male’s eye color was the most darkest grey he’s ever seen, and the amount of intensity they held almost scares him.

 

“Who are you?” the male asks softly, and Changkyun immediately takes pity on him.

 

“Changkyun. My name- I meant my name is Changkyun.” He embarrassingly stumbles over his words as he observes the chains the male is in. The male just stays quiet, watching him as Changkyun finds another lock on each of the chains. He takes out his keys again and puts it in both of the locks to release the male.

 

“There, you’re not chained up anym-“ he feels the male grab his neck and pin him to the floor. Changkyun’s eyes go wide as the man bares his teeth at him, hissing.

 

“You’re a fucking human,” he spat. “You humans had me locked in here for over three fucking years, and now all of a sudden you want to come down here?” His grip on his throat tightens, and Changkyun prays to nothing that he doesn’t get a boner.

Changkyun hates himself for already being aroused by the beautiful man above him, and he hates himself for finding the way the male’s plump lips curl up into a sneer _so fucking attractive._

 

 _Stupid fucking kinks_ , he thinks to himself as he grips at the male’s hands around his throat.

 

“I swear,” he chokes through his words, “I didn’t know you were down here. I only hea-“ he coughs as the male’s grip tightens. The male looks at him for a few seconds longer before releasing his throat. Changkyun gasps in gulps of air as he rubs at his neck, and mentally thanks himself for not getting a boner as he looks up at the man who is now standing.

 

“You heard what?” The male seethes, as he sits on the platform.

 

“I only heard a rumor about something being down here that could save the ship.” He barely gets out before coughing again.

 

The male scoffs, and gets up before responding.

 

“As if I’d help you.”

 

Changkyun sighs, “What the fuck is your problem? I came in here and I saved your ass and you keep disrespecting me and you called me a human as if you’re any fucking different?” 

 

The male freezes.

 

He slowly turns toward Changkyun, and chuckles darkly. “ _That’s_ the point. That’s the point you’re not getting, sweetheart.”

 

“What point?” Changkyun asks, already getting fed up.

 

_“I’m not a human.”_

 

 

 

 


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the support~ I wasn't expecting such positive feedback so soon, it really helps motivate me into writing so again thank you so much!

          "What the fuck do you mean you're not  _human?_ " 

 

The male rolls his eyes. "Did I fucking stutter?"

 

Changkyun stares at him with his mouth agap.  _He's not kidding. He really isn't human._

 

"I-if you're not human, then what the hell are you?"

 

The male laughs, and then smirks, "Take a guess, darling." 

 

Changkyun takes that chance to  _really_ look at the male. The male has a few piercings on his face, one being on his eyebrow and another on the side of his bottom lip, and his ears are full with earrings. He trails his eyes down to his muscular arms, and Changkyun almost keens because of how beautiful they look with the black markings framing his biceps and forearms. 

 

"Nope, don't have a single clue." Changkyun finally answers and sighs again. The male's eyes glint with mischief and he stalks closer to where he was on the floor and before he could get down to his level, Changkyun pulls out his pocket knife and aims it towards his neck.

 

"Watch yourself." Changkyun says quietly, staring back at the male. He may have been a nervous wreck, but he certainly wasn't about to let himself get kicked around by this being any longer.

 

"Didn't you come here to help me,  _sir?_ " he says mockingly, and grabs the hand pointing the knife towards his neck. "You won't fucking do it," he taunts. 

 

"Yes, but then you almost tried to kill me." He replies back with annoyance, and presses his knife deeper into his neck. The male gasps and immediately throws himself away from Changkyun. 

 

 _I knew it,_ he thinks as he watches the male put a hand over his injury.

 

 _"What the fuc-?"_   He shouts, before a quiet moan cuts through the intensity between the two males. 

 

The male looks at the corner from where the sound came from and he's there in a blink of an eye. Changkyun is taken back at how quick he got there. 

 

"Wonnie? Are you awake?" The male shakes the laying figure, and Changkyun feels dumb for not noticing the other being on the floor. 

 

He feels almost as if he's going to faint. 

 

He quickly gets up and runs out of the room. 

 

 _Nope,_ he thinks as he quickly walks towards the exit,  _not dealing with this shit any longer._

 

As he walks out the doors, the guards bid him goodnight. He waves back and quickly retreats to his chambers. He wants to go to sleep as soon as possible, he can't bear to have what just happened explode his mind any longer. 

 

As soon as he walks into his room, he drops down on his bed and everything turns black. 

 

-

 

"Have you ever thought about sex?" Vernon questions and Changkyun immediately chokes on the water he was sipping on.

 

The fact that the male was the first thing that popped into his mind when he heard sex was _really_ getting to him.

 

"W-what did you just say?" he replies, mortified. Vernon rolls his eyes and sits up from his laying position. 

 

"I said, have you ever thought about..you know..having sex?" he asks again, crossing his legs. 

 

"I mean, of course. I'm a guy who also has a thing called needs." Changkyun replies with an eye roll. He goes back to the paperwork he was working on, before he realizes he spilled some of the water on the paper. He sighs heavily, and sets it aside to dry. 

 

He continues, "It's just..I'm always working so those type of thoughts don't really come to mind. How about you?" Changkyun asks as he tilts his head. Vernon thinks for a second before responding. 

 

"I've been thinking about doing it with Seungkwan, and he wants to but..." Vernon stops as he bites his lip. Changkyun frowns at the site of his best friend being nervous. 

 

"You don't want to? He's not forcing you, right?" Changkyun questions, crossing his arms. Vernon quickly shakes his head and waves his arms.

 

"No! _No no no_! Of course not, like I want to but I'm just scared I won't be able to do it right." He finally confesses and pouts. Changkyun chuckles and pats his knee.

 

"Okay, well first don't overthink everything. It's bound to make things awkward and you're just gonna end up being a nervous wreck. Second, let everything happen naturally. Your instincts are going to guide you throughout everything and since you're both inexperienced, you guys will be able to experience that together, get me?" Changkyun advises as he ruffles Vernon's hair. Vernon smiles brightly as he nods and hugs Changkyun.

 

"Thank you, dude. I appreciate it a lot." 

 

Changkyun smiles back and nods, "Of course. Now get out so I can take a nap." He pouts before giving him one last hug and exiting the room. 

 

He sighs in content as he buries himself under the pool of blankets, and he's about to drift off to sleep until he feels a slight nick at his neck. He quickly opens his eyes to see a pair of dark grey eyes glaring right back at him. 

 


End file.
